Passenger vehicles may include fuel cell (“FC”) systems to power certain features of a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, a FC system may be utilized in a vehicle to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle directly (e.g., electric drive motors and the like) and/or via an intermediate battery system. A FC may include a single cell or, alternatively, may include multiple cells arranged in a stack configuration.
In certain circumstances, operating parameters of a FC system may be utilized to monitor and/or control the operation of the FC system. For example, an estimation of a high frequency resistance of a FC system may be utilized to monitor the performance of a proton exchange membrane included in the FC system. Monitoring the performance of the membrane may provide information used in monitoring and/or controlling the performance and operation of the FC system.
Conventionally, high frequency resistance of a FC system may be measured by continuously introducing an alternating current through the FC and/or FC stack using a current source. One or more sensors may measure a voltage and a current signal (e.g., signal ripples) in the FC system attributable to the induced alternating current. Based on the measured voltage and current signals, a high frequency resistance of the FC system may be determined. Such conventional measurement techniques, however, may utilize relatively high power and may be associated with higher computational demands.